Closets Can Be Something More
by HaveringFool
Summary: It's the person, not the location. It's the person, definitely the person, and hardly ever the location. Child Jane, and child Maura, meet in a place where I suppose, is scientifically impossible, and they have adventures together.
1. Chapter 1

I do not hear her as she calls. I will not respond even if she calls. I am Jane Clementine Rizzoli and I will not be persuaded to leave. To leave the closet; to leave the only place, the only way, for me to be with her.

* * *

It'll happen any moment now. I know it. Mother never asks or wonders where I go. She says she doesn't need to know. I, Maura Dorothea Isles, wouldn't be able to explain it anyway. It'll happen any moment now. At seven it happens. At seven, and she'll be there. It'll happen any moment now. I'll be home.

* * *

A soft hum that grows, a little whir and it's done.

She'll be there and I'll get to be with her.

* * *

It starts out soft and low, like a little hum that increases as each second goes. It hums, it groans and like cog wheels turning, it happens.

She'll be there and I'll be home.

* * *

I was scared at first. I was playing hide-and-seek with Frankie. I could hear him counting, trying to draw out the last few numbers because he hurried past the first seven. I could hear him in the corridor. There was just a small line of light in here, the closet. I was holding my breath and waiting to not be found. I'm very good at this game. Then I heard it. A soft gentle hum and at first I thought it was my tummy but then I heard a slight click. The line of light seemed different, it changed. It seemed to be brighter. I was curious, I was inquisitive and the officer I met at the pound, officer Korsak, said that I'll make a good detective with this heart of mine. Ma didn't approve but, Ma hardly ever approves of anything. Not the pants only personal rule, or the as she calls it, rough-housing with Frankie and Tommy. She approved of Jo though, but that's because, officer Korsak said she'll make me learn responsibilities. It's a big word. So Ma says. All I know is that, if Jo is hungry, she comes and barks at me. So I find food or her treats for her. Same with water. Jo knows she can count on me. Pop yells at me though. He doesn't like Jo, or any of us much. He yells, a lot. Still, back to the story. It's the day I met someone so special; someone who has hair that glows. I asked Ma once. I used the yellow crayon for the stick lady I drew; I gave her yellow hair. Ma said that if it's for hair, I can call it golden, whilst my hair is called raven. Not black. But raven. I was scared at first, but not anymore.

I open the closet door and we'll be together.

* * *

Mother was leaving. She was always flying. Father is never at the house; he works abroad and he sends presents. I wish he'll be back at the house instead. Mother is always flying, to see Father or to work and she sends or brings back presents too. I wish they'll both stay at the house instead. Presents don't make me feel as presents should make me. I know. I've checked. It's defined as a gift given to serve as a way to elicit delight and happiness from the recipient and or to express love, gratitude and for special occasions like birthdays. Often the response is to say thank you or to scream with glee. Rarely is one supposed to feel sunken but I feel sunken when I see presents. That's another word I learnt. I learn words in the big book in the huge library; I learn words from the dictionary. I thought maybe Mother would stay if she can talk to a grown up at the house so she doesn't have to fly so often. Grown-ups use big words. So I learn to learn big words. I'm very good at it. Mother is impressed but Mother still flies. I know that she loves me and that Father loves me. They tell me, often. In letters, in the emails I'm learning to open and through the presents. I know they love me. But I don't feel like they love me. They don't keep me company like books keep me company. Books help me. They brought me to the closet. They brought me to her. I was reading the chronicles of Narnia that day. There was a magic closet where it leads to people and company. I had a closet. So I went to sit in it. I know that scientifically it was impossible for the closet to have a world at the back of it but, I still went to sit in it. I'm happy that I did. At first I felt a sense of adventure and then I felt silly. I was about to leave the closet when I heard the humming. It was soothing so I just stayed still to listen. I heard the sound of machinery next. After that, I heard nothing. Quiet. So I stood to leave the closet. The impossible had happened. I thought I was dreaming. That maybe I had fallen asleep and didn't know. Then I saw a bobbing head in the distance. I chose caution as I exited the closet and I found something better than presents. I found her.

I open the closet door and I know that we'll be a home.

* * *

They leave. They leave the closet.

They meet each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Not that it's an important detail but, this is a re-upload.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura," she keeps her hands fisted behind her back, foot trailing across a patch of dirt, back and forth, "I have something for you," she gives a coy smile.

"You do?" Her face falls a little, "I didn't get anything for you Jane."

"You don't have to Maura! I made this in class today and I was thinking of you so of course I'm going to give it to you," she smiles, "Close your eyes and give me your hand?"

She nods, "Okay." With eyes closed, she lifts her hand for her.

"Now, don't move while I put it on okay? I think I got the size right but," her eyes squint in concentration, "Maybe I might not have. I can fix it though. Just, there," she smiles as she sees how the bracelet fits perfectly on her wrist. "You can open your eyes now Maura!"

She looks to her wrist, now adorned with multi-coloured macaroni pieces held together by string. She has received a bracelet and she doesn't feel like sinking. Instead, she's smiling.

"Thank you Jane!" She's beaming. "I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything."

She's beaming too. "It's okay Maura, I'm just glad you like it! Also," she bites back a smile, eyebrows rise, "Do you remember how I've said that my favourite numbers are eight, two and five?"

She laughs, "Of course, Jane. You said that those were your favourite numbers because you like how the number eight's written, how if you say two really fast it rhymes with poo and five because of high-fives."

"Well, I like them for different reasons now Maura," she hands a corner of the mat to her.

"What are they now?" She lays down her end.

"Come and sit here?" She pats the spot next to her, "I like eight, two, and five now because it was on the eighth of February that we first met! As for the number five...do you want to guess?" She pokes gently at Maura's knee.

She fiddled with her new bracelet and shook her head, "I don't guess Jane, please tell me?"

"Of course Maura, I just thought maybe, you would want to guess just this once! Because…" She thinks for a moment, "Did you pack paper today?"

"It's in the basket," she hands her a piece, "Do you need a pencil?"

She nods.

She reaches into the depths of the basket and hands a pencil over, curious.

"Now, don't look, okay Maura?" She turns to write something, hidden away from her. She turns back around and hands her the paper.

_'MAURA'_

"It's you Maura. Five letters. Your name!"

She watches as she smiles; she smiles at her smile.

She feels her cheeks flush as her smile grows.

"That's…Thank you Jane." She doesn't know what else to say. No one's ever made her the reason for anything before.

"That's my new reason to like the number five! Because Maura makes me smile! You make me smile Maura," she hands her an apple and continues digging in the basket, hoping for fries, "I'm happy that you're back from your holiday Maura. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Jane. I'm sorry that I had to go away," she shakes her head and hands her an apple, "There are no fries Jane. It's my turn to bring the basket and you always have fries in your basket. My basket needs to have fruits. They are good for you." She doesn't want her to fall ill.

"Fine. You do eat my fries too though..." She stops digging and takes a bite out of the apple. "It's okay. I know how your daddy sometimes likes to just take you and your mommy out far away to play. You've told me and I'm just glad you've told me! Or I would have thought you didn't want to play with me anymore."

"I will always want to play with you Jane. Thank you for wanting to play with me too and," she hands her a napkin, "You're getting juice all over your face."

She rolls her eyes. "Maura! It's just juice! But okay," she takes the napkin and wipes her face clean, "And I will always want to play with you Maura! This place is magical and I think it's only magic with you." She frowns as she thinks of the past five days. They really weren't very fun.

"Do you remember when we first came here? When we first met?"

"Of course I do Maura," she blushes at the memory.

* * *

I had pushed opened the closet door and I had felt the sunshine on me. I knew that it was weird and I was scared. I was in my closet, in my room. How could it be that now, I'm not. I had called out for Frankie. I had called out for Ma. I had called out for Tommy. I had even called out for pop. There was no one but me. I'm not very brave but I could be brave so I had walked around the closet, thinking maybe there was a button I could press. That's what happened in movies anyway. I couldn't find any. Though a little afraid, I still was curious and inquisitive. So I told myself that if I wanted to be a detective, I had to explore and know my surroundings. I had wished Jo was there though. She would have liked the grass. I had looked around, trying to find something of interest and I saw it - a white rectangle in the distance. I ran towards it, and that was when I tripped. There were small pebbles that I didn't see and I skinned my palms and knees. It hurt, a lot. Blood was flowing and it's not that I was afraid of blood, but it was my blood and it was flowing out of me. I had cried for Ma and Frankie, but of course, no one had answered me. I was in pain and afraid. I was alone and I had started to cry.

* * *

"You saw me cry…"

"I would be crying too Jane. You had hurt yourself pretty badly," she reaches over to pat her knee.

* * *

The bouncing object in the distance had me exiting the closet. I was cautious and curious. I had looked around. Grass plains, blue sky; it was beautiful. Then I saw it - a person. Dark curls teased against the wind; like a gorgeous mane. I had approached with caution. I was in a strange place after all. As I had gotten closer, I registered the sound of crying. It was coming from the person - from the child - a girl. Like me. I was both excited and anxious at the revelation. It had worked, the closet. Somehow, impossible as it might be, it had indeed led me to people, or at least a person. I had never been good with people though; no one seemed to think me as anything but boring. So I was anxious and also, she was crying. Books never have just one way to approach a crying person. I had walked a little nearer, hoping that the right way would come to me as I assessed the situation - I saw the blood. This I've read before, I can stop bleeding, I thought to myself as I had reached out to tap her shoulder.

* * *

"You tapped me on the shoulder and scared me a little Maura," she gives a weak laugh, she still doesn't really like knowing that Maura has seen her cry - it's embarrassing, "But you have such pretty eyes and you have golden hair Maura!"

"You tell me that every time we play princess and knight Jane," she smiles, amused.

"Well, it's true, and you made it all go away Maura, the scared feeling inside, and also the blood."

* * *

I had felt a tap on my shoulder and had jumped a little. There was no one here. I had looked up and I saw a girl. With hair that looked like honey and eyes that made me feel all warm and gooey. I had forgotten the pain and I had felt safe. I wasn't scared anymore. I had sniffed and rubbed the snot away, embarrassed to have been caught crying. Jane Rizzoli doesn't cry. Not in front of people anyway. She was soft and gentle when she asked if she could help me with my knees and hands. I didn't want to say yes, I'm a big girl, but I had nodded anyway. I didn't want to be bleeding forever. She had taken out a handkerchief from her pocket and had dabbed away at the blood. I had watched as the cloth turned red. I had apologized; it was such a pretty cloth. She had said that it was okay. That the blood's clotting now. She had asked me to press down on my right palm because, that one got hurt a little more. I'm paraphrasing. I forgot the exact words. I had been listening to her voice, and had been busy feeling safe.

* * *

"It wasn't too deep, the gashes. They would have clotted in time Jane. You just needed to apply pressure to them, especially the one on your right palm. I didn't make the blood go away."

"Well, I'm just happy to have met you Maura," she looks to her and smiles, "And thank you for giving me new reasons to like my favourite numbers Maura," she feels her eyelids droop; she always gets sleepy after snack-time.

"Do you want me to wake you Jane?" A book lays open on her lap. This is what they do sometimes. They have snack-time and Jane takes a little nap while she reads.

"It depends," she thinks, "What do you want to play today?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in five days. I think, I just want to sit with you today."

"Two chapters then Maura? Two chapters of nappy time?" She feels a yawn coming on.

"Okay Jane, two chapters," she smiles and leans down to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, "Good nap Jane."

"Good nap Maura," she holds onto her hands, entering dreamland with her hand in hers.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane? Wake up," she lightly shakes her, "Jane?"

"Mmmm...Maura…" she pouts and shakes her head.

"It's okay, I'll just let you sleep," she lightly pats her shoulder.

"No...Wait…" she squeezes her eyes tight and opens them, "I'm up!" She beams.

She laughs, "It's okay Jane, you can sleep if you want to."

"No, two chapters. Maura wants to sit with me today so no more sleepy-time." She moves to sit closer to her. "What are you reading Maura?"

"The miraculous journey of Edward Tulane."

"Miraculous?"

"It means," she thinks, "When miracles happen. When something wonderful but doesn't seem possible, happens."

"Like with our closets? Does Edward have a closet too?"

"Yes, similar to our closets. No, he does not." She ponders. "Jane, do you think this is real?"

"This, meaning, our closets?"

She nods.

"Well, I think so. No, I know so," she holds her hand, "Maura, just because you can't explain it with your science and books, it doesn't mean that it's not real. Do you want it to be real?"

* * *

I had come back that day convinced that I was ill. There was simply no logical reason as to why it could have happened. I had been in a closet, and I should have stayed in a closet. I was in a space, confined by three solid planks of wood and a door fitted with a simple glass panel. I was convinced that I was hallucinating. I had scoured through the books in the library trying to explain things, to make sense of why it could have happened or simply, what had happened. I had noticed that my handkerchief was missing. I had weighed the odds of having lost it or if I had indeed given the girl my handkerchief. I had chosen the latter. I had wanted to make it happen again. I want to be unconvinced. I had come back that day feeling for the first time, happy, and I didn't need to know the definition for it. I know happy. I feel happy. She had made me feel happy.

I had come back that day from the closet, wanting to see her again, against all science and logic.

* * *

"Yes, I do but science says it's impossible to enter into another dimension. At least, not right now. What if I'm hallucinating Jane?"

"Hallucinating? Making up things in your mind Maura?"

She nods.

* * *

I had returned to my room that day. Back from the closet. I had thought that maybe I had fallen asleep because Frankie counts so slowly sometimes. Actually, he was still counting; I could hear him. I must have been dreaming. I had stepped out of the closet, not bothering with the game anymore. I had looked at my hands and knees, they were hurt. Still, maybe I had hurt them before I entered the closet. I had felt a little sad to have had been dreaming. I had put my hand in my pocket then and I had felt it- a cloth, a handkerchief. I had taken it out - her handkerchief. The girl with the safe eyes is real and I wasn't dreaming. I had run to the toilet to wash it. I'll find a way back into the closet to return her the handkerchief. I had lost my first game of hide-and-seek that day, but I wasn't sad.

I will go back to the closet, I'll be with the girl again, I had told myself.

* * *

"Well, then I would be too Maura," she looks down, "But it feels very real when I'm with you Maura. No one at school makes me smile as much as you do! You don't even tell jokes all the time. I just like being with you," she smiles and squeezes her hand.

"I like being with you too Jane, and I'm sorry I don't tell jokes all the time. I know I'm boring."

"Maura! You're not boring! Who says you're boring?"

"The people at school…they call me Maura the bore-ah."

"Do I look like a frog Maura?"

"No Jane."

"Some people at school call me Frog Face Rizzoli, so if you say I don't look like a frog, it means that they are making no sense. Right?"

"But I am boring Jane. All I do is read and-"

"Tell me a story Maura?"

"Which genre Jane?"

"See Maura! You have genres of stories to tell. Genres! You don't even need to read from books to tell me stories. My teacher has to! You just tell me when I ask you to. How can you be boring?" She raises her hands, incredulous. "You're not boring Maura. Not boring at all." She smiles at her and pats her knee.

"You have a very nice human face Jane," she leans over to peck her cheek.

She blushes. "Gee Maura, you can't just kiss me without telling me first."

She laughs, "Well, I'm not kissing you again."

"Can I kiss you too Maura? You have a very nice face too."

She blushes.

"You're pink Maura!" She laughs, and she leans over to peck her cheek. "And yes, you have a very nice face too."

"Thank you Jane, now, what do you want to do?" She smiles.

"Well, I think I want to sit here with you Maura. That's what you want too right?"

"Wouldn't you be bored? You always want to play or run around…"

"Sitting with Maura is never boring because if I get to make her smile, I feel like I have already won catching a million times!"

"Sitting with you Jane makes me feel happy too," she holds her hand and smiles.

"I'm sorry I had to nap Maura."

"No, no sorry for napping Jane," she smiles. "Rest is good. It helps the body heal. All your worn out cells get the chance to heal."

"See Maura, how can someone who knows so much, be boring!" She smiles.

"Not everyone thinks like you Jane."

"Well, if everyone thinks like me, then Maura, you will never stop hearing the words, you're so pretty!" She smiles but looks sad all of sudden. "And everyone will want to hold your hand Maura. I don't want anyone to think like me."

"I don't want to hold anybody's hand but yours Jane, you're my best friend," she holds tighter onto Jane's hand.

"You're mine too, and I only hold your hand or mama's, and that's only when we cross the road though. I want to hold yours all the time Maura!" She holds hers in both her hands. "You have cute fingers."

"You have long fingers Jane. I think they're longer than mine. They're very nice."

"I win!" She laughs. She laughs too.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Can we read together?"

"About Edward Tulane?"

"Yes, I want to read many books too, so I can tell you stories when you want me to!"

"I'll always tell you stories when you want me to Jane," she smiles. She places the book on their laps and holds her hand.

They read together. Together, they read.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
At this point in my life, I can't continue this story but, I guess it's sort of a, it can end here or go on much further moment for this story? So, maybe one day then. For now, I'll let them read, together.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry Jane," she smiles and puts the book away, her hand still in hers.

"People get hungry Maura…" she gently pokes at Maura's palm, "Tell me you have more food in there," she points at the basket in front of them.

"You had an apple Jane," she comments and refuses to give in to the tickles on her palm.

"Fruits are not food Maura," she playfully crosses her arms and looks away. "I'm hungry Maura…" she chances a glance back at her.

She shakes her head to hide her smile. Jane's always hungry, and she always packs more food. Jane knows that too; but she doesn't want Jane to eat the type of food Jane actually constitutes as food. She smiles wider at the fact that Jane has begun twirling her hair.

"I'm going to eat my spaghetti like hair Maura!" She dramatically proclaims. She knows that Maura has food, real food, in that basket of hers, but they had made a rule - that they aren't allowed into each other's basket without asking for permission first. It's her way of making sure that she gets to bring food, because Maura always brings fruit. "I'm really hungry Maura…" she turns around to face her, and smiles her best smile.

She sighs and gives in. She reaches into the basket. "Baby carrots?"

"No." She shakes her head.

"Sandwiches?" She teases with a grin and waves a packet of sandwiches at Jane.

"What kind of sandwiches Maura?" She asks questioningly.

She shrugs. She still wants her to pick the baby carrots. More fruit and vegetables, means a healthier body.

She eyes her and the sandwiches in her hand. "I pick the sandwiches Maura!" She grabs at the packed snack.

"Alright Jane," she smiles as she reaches for a baby carrot.

"You made fluff sandwiches Maura! You made fluff sandwiches!" She exclaims between chews. "_This _is food Maura," she smiles and offers her a bite.

She tears off a small portion of the sandwich and she watches as Jane grins at the remaining sandwich. Separating the slices of bread to touch the fluff with her fingers, she watches as Jane's long fingers get caught up in sticky fluff. She laughs quietly to herself.

"The bread's different this time Maura…" she licks at the fluff on her fingers, "But it's food. Not a fruit." She grins.

She had used a healthier type of bread. "Are you still hungry now Jane?" She offers her a napkin.

"I may be hungry all the time Maura, but that's just because I'm human," she wipes her fingers and, takes another napkin to wipe Maura's too, "I'm happy all the time because I'm with you Maura," she holds her hand in hers, "Thank you for always having food, and even fruit." She smiles at her. "Baby carrots too," she nibbles on one. She knows that Maura wants her to eat more fruit and vegetables. She takes another nibble.

"Thank you for being here Jane. I like my library at my house, but I love it here. I love playing with you, sitting with you and, you're here. I love our closets, and the world in it that I get to share with you," she hands Jane her handkerchief, "You can keep it if you want to Jane. You made me a bracelet and, I want you to have my handkerchief," she smiles at her.

"Really Maura? I get to keep it?" She hastily keeps the handkerchief in her pocket.

"Really Jane," she laughs, "You get to keep it. I'm your number five!"

"You're my number one Maura! You're my number one," she hugs her, "You're my life long best friend forever too!"

"You're mine too Jane," she holds her, "You're my home in my closet."

"You're my miracle," she holds her closer.

They smile, with arms tightly around each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This will be the end of this story. Or the end of chapter three. Both seem alright. They didn't get to have adventures but, I suppose - the greatest adventure could be to find each other. That, and I'm also, retiring in time soon. If need be, there's a message on my profile explaining things.  
Hope it's alright and, thank you, for the time=)


End file.
